How the Eds Met
This is the story of how the Eds met. It is divided in three parts. In Ed's, Edd's, and Eddy's point of view. Synosis Ed It was a normal day in Peach Creek. Just like any other day. It was March 3rd. Not much was happening, except a baby was being born. In the St. Peach Hospital, a baby was born. A boy named Edward. The doctors were worried of some of his physical features. He had no chin, a lazy eye, an unusually large monobrow and yellow skin. But other than that, he was healthy. It was when I was threee years old, my parents realized something. I really wasn't as smart as I should have been. They tried to help, but it didn't do much. So they just accepted me for me. As long as I try hard, I'll at least get a decent job. One day I went outside. I saw a little b.oy about the same age I was, but much shorter. He was building something, but he was really struggling. I decided to walk up to him. "Hello! My name is Ed!" I shouted across the street. The boy then looked at me. "Hey, you mind givin' me a hand with this?" He asked. "Allyoop!" I picked up the heavy supplies. The boy was impresesed. He thought he could use me_ err, be his friend. Whatever Use-Me-Err-Be-My-Friend is. "Okay then... Well anyways, my name is Eddy, and I am selling toys I made myself! They're called Eddys plAy Fings. So you wanna buy something? Just $0.05.... Each." Eddy requested. "I do not have any money, Eddy. I am sorry." I apologized. "Then what are you still here for?" Eddy asked. So I left. "No, wait come back! I guess then you could help me get some customers or as my brother calls them, pigeons." I smiled really big. "I love chickens, Eddy!" Eddy looked confIt used at me. We then left to find people to scam. We went to the lane where two a kids were playing with their toys. It was a boy and a girl. "The kid with the hair and tricycle's name is Kevin. The girl with blond hair and the pink bow is Nazz. The girl next door." Eddy explained. "They already have toys, Eddy." Ed said curiously. "We make their toys seem worthless. I alweady have the perfect commercial." Eddy responded. "What are you doing here dork?" Kevin asked. "Hey dude. Wook at your toys. Now Wook at mine. Now back at your toys. Now back to mine. Sadly, they aren't mine. But if you didn't play your waggedy toys, and started playing with "Eddys plAy Fings," it would wook wike they were mine. Play with your toys. Back up. Where are you? You are pretending to be on a boat with the toys your toys could be like. What's in your hand? Back to mine. I have an action figure with working rockets. Wook again. Now the action figure is a Malibu Teenage Girl. Anything is possible when you play with Eddys plAy Fings." Eddy announced. "That's cool! I'll take the Malibu Teenage Girl!" Nazz exclaimed. "Just $0.05.... Each." Eddy said. "This Action Man is righteous man. I gotta admit dorky, this is totally choice." Kevin said. Category:Movies Category:Already Existing Characters